


And So Her Story Begins

by VampiricDolly



Category: Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: Family, Gen, Light Angst, Lore - Freeform, One Shot, Other, Platonic Relationships, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampiricDolly/pseuds/VampiricDolly
Summary: King William and Queen Rosemary recently had twins but alas someone decides to visit the sleeping babies, particularly the daughter...
Kudos: 2





	And So Her Story Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Hi uhh i wrote this on a whim tbh but basically it's some backstory to Princess Winter's past when she was a baby. I've been wanting to write something like this for a while now!

The King and Queen of The Undead Kingdom recently had their first born child...or rather children, you see the kingdom was blessed with twins a boy and girl. Their names are Winter and Seth Pentecost. The queen known as Rosemary was really happy to have had them, The king, William was happy to though something seems to be bothering him. Rosemary took notice of this as she carefully placed the twins into their bassinet, the babies were fast asleep when she placed them in there. With that done the queen looks over at her husband and asks

“William? Is something the matter, your face looks a bit grim…”

The king sighs quietly when he hears her ask the question, he had a feeling that she was going to ask him something as he isn’t the greatest at hiding his emotions. Never was really, the queen always knew if something was amiss with someone. 

“Well...it’s about our children...to be specific it’s about our daughter my pale rose.” William said quietly with a sense of melancholy laced within his very voice. Hearing the tone in his voice of course caused the queen’s heart sink, she didn’t like the tone he used.

“What do you mean? Is something the matter?” she asked nervously.

William nods in response, he turns his attention to the sleeping baby girl, quietly making his way over to the bassinet. When he gets to it he stands over it, eyes fixated on his daughter. 

“Rosemary...Our family has a curse that was brought upon us the moment our ancestor, The First Queen Drucilla Pentecost defeated The God of Chaos.” He pauses for a moment, while Rosemary walks over next to him, looking at him with concern in her eyes. 

“What is the curse?” Rosemary questioned as her expression shows concern. 

William continues to speak the moment she asks him about the curse. “Well it’s said that if someone in the Pentecost family has a daughter born with scarlet eyes and hair white as the snow just like the first queen herself...that child will be the vessel and servant to the chaotic god...and i..well, just look at our little girl rosemary, she even has another birthmark that looks like the symbol of chaos that represents the mad god.”

The queen looks down into the bassinet, her eyes now focused on her sleeping daughter. This is the first time the queen even heard of such a legend or curse. And she used to be a witch in her former life before turning into a vampire. 

Little Winter is fast asleep next to her twin Seth, she has a small baby blanket she is clutching onto. Her little elf like ears twitching a bit in her peaceful slumber. The queen seeing this smiles a bit, William of course is still worried. 

“You know willi dear, although this curse sounds concerning and all but….what if none of that is true? It could just be a story spun up to put fear into everyone. You know?” Rosemary said.  
William’s ears perk up after hearing that.

“A...story?” He questioned his wife.

Rosemary nods “Yeah, a story...though..can we continue this conversation later my dearest? I am very tired after today” the queen yawned. 

William seeing how tired his wife is, agreed since they had had a long day and he not only didn’t want to keep her up any longer he also didn’t want to wake up the twins with his conversation.

So the two quietly left the nursery and headed back to their bedroom. Though William’s concerns are still quite loud in his mind. The story about the curse has been passed down from generation to generation as a warning and to prepare for the day The Chaotic God will return, He knows he’ll have to do his very best to protect his little girl. Of course a part of him was also thinking about what his wife said to him, how it could all be nothing more than a superstitious story of sorts. What if she was right and he was wrong? All these thoughts, feelings and worries he has...he knows he won’t be able to sleep well.

After the two got dressed for bed, they got under the covers as William gently pulled Rosemary close to him, kissing her goodnight. The two eventually fall asleep.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours had passed and all was quiet in the nursery but little winter opened up her scarlet colored eyes and softly yawns. The window was left open but it seemed to be fine to leave it open as it was higher up from the ground, there was a gentle breeze passing through as it moved the curtains. It seemed so peaceful…..too peaceful. 

What broke the peace was a claw like hand grabbing the edge of the windowsill, as a dark figure pulled themselves up and entered the room. The figure was tall, had horns to make them seem even taller, a long tail and wore odd clothing, almost robe-like but with an otherworldly vibe to it. Their eyes glowed pink as they looked over at the bassinet, walking over to it carefully yet quietly as to not let themselves be heard. They look down into it and smiles seeing that Winter was already awake.

The baby looked up at the figure, the child didn’t seem scared rather curious. She seemed interested in this person so she smiles a bit.

“Awww...aren’t you precious!~” the figure cooed softly as they reached their claws into the bassinet, picking up the little girl. “You must be Princess Winter hmm?~ An adorable name for a vessel” they chuckled softly. 

The baby still staring at the being with curious eyes makes a small noise as if she were trying to communicate. 

“Well, Let me introduce myself, little vessel...My name is Nixies, Lord of Chaos and Discord...As well as your future god~” Nixies chirped with a sickening sense of glee. Winter didn’t exactly know what was going on but seemed to understand what they were saying. The baby cooed in response. 

Nixies held the baby close to them looking at the baby’s features, “Ruby red eyes...hair white as snow...and your soul bares my very mark...you know little winter you’re going to be part of something great!~” the god said with a smirk. This of course only caused the baby to tilt her head at them. 

“What I mean by that little one is that...you’re going to be part of a wonderful plan, You being my vessel and my herald, you’re going to help me change the world...no, the universe!~” Nixies laughed a bit, “You will help me bring an end to these silly rules of the universe that imprison everyone, We will break them, and bring chaos unto the universe by fusing all dimensions together and bending everything into a beautiful spectacle of discord everywhere...doesn’t that sound exciting my little vessel?~” 

While the god was speaking to the child, William’s eyes snapped open and had a feeling something was wrong, very very wrong. He wasn’t unsure why but he felt the need to check up on his children. Carefully leaving the bed as not to wake up his sleeping wife, the king leaves the bedroom and heads over to the nursery. Something told him to bring a weapon with him as a form of protection so he picked up one of the decorative rapiers that were hanging on the wall really quick and then went back into the direction of the nursery. The vampiric king as he got closer heard a voice talking so without thinking the king rushed into the room only to see Nixies holding his daughter in their arms.

“PUT MY DAUGHTER DOWN RIGHT NOW” William growled pointing the rapier at the god, unfortunately the shouting woke up his son Seth who woke up, startled and confused as tears began to form in the baby boy's eyes. But not crying just yet. 

Nixies hearing the king turns over at him and smiles widely

“Oh hello descendant of the first queen...well one of many” they mocked as William glared at the god, the king taking a step closer. 

“You know...you’re quite rude to your guests aren’t you, with the shouting and pointing of weapons hmhm that isn’t very cordial of you now is it~” nixies chuckles again still holding the baby in their arms.

“You’re not a guest...you’re a trespasser now don’t make me warn you again pu-” william hissed before he got interrupted by nixies.

“Hm even so, regardless congratulation on being a father to twins king of vampires….and one of them is a little ruby eyed, white hair girl, happy day wouldn’t you say~” they giggled as they gently boop-ed Winters nose, the baby girl looks a bit tense from her fathers shouting earlier and she is not liking the tone Nixies was speaking in. 

“I’ve waited so so long for your family to have a girl like your little Winter here...so so many years...Do you know how long I’ve waited for William?” Nixies asked their tone sounding quite condescending. 

William glared at the god, “Excuse me?...PUT MY DAUGHTER DOWN NOW! OR ELSE!!” the king demanded, Seth starting to cry a bit hearing his father yell, winter tearing up as well only out of confusion.

Nixies chuckles placing little winter back into the bassinet and walking back over to the window. “Ah perhaps you don’t understand yet do you?~” Nixies smirked “Well then, Let me tell you this now King of the Undead...Enjoy being a father while you still can, because you and i both know you won’t be able to protect your little girl forever...she is mine, you and I both know that...and eventually just like she you’ll also have to accept her fate. No one can escape it, Because one day things will be different and there is nothing you can do about it~” Nixies laughed as they seemed to disappear in a blink of an eye. 

William drops his rapier and rushes over to the crying babies, picking them up, rocking them gently and trying to calm them down. 

“Shhh, shhh it’s ok daddy is here you’re ok i’m sorry, i’m so sorry” William spoke in a soft yet gentle tone, hugging his little ones close. The twins seem to be a bit calmer down but as for William he is trying so hard to fight back tears. His fears came true, his daughter’s fate was to be a vessel for the god. It wasn’t the life he wanted for her, he knows her life will be full of tragedy and the king will do everything he can to prevent that from happening. 

William looks at Winter seeing that she looks calm while Seth looks like he cried himself back to sleep again. Winter looks up at her father with big ol eyes.

“I promise...i’ll do everything within my power to keep you from their grasps...no matter how many lengths i will go, you must understand i’m doing those things because I love you...I refuse to let anything happen to you, or your brother” William choked on his words as he keeps the children close. 

In the next few moments Rosemary, some Royal Guards and The Court Mage have entered the Nursery after hearing all the ruckus. Rosemary knew something had happened and rushed over to her husband and children. The Court Mage wasn’t too far when he heard all of the yelling and went to check it out. The king informs them all what has happened and prepares to make plans to keep Nixies at bay for as long as possible. 

This is only the beginning of a tale about a cursed princess whose life is filled with tragedy after all all stories start somewhere don’t they?


End file.
